LOVE NEVER LIE (Special Joy Day)
by ISungyi
Summary: "Aku selalu membayangkan seperti apa pertemuan kita nantinya. Aku bekerja keras selama 8 tahun untuk ini. Dan kau berhasil membuatku terkejut."/ Ketika Cinta tidak pernah bisa menipu diri, meski berusaha untuk mengingkari/ KYUMIN YAOI/ RATE M/ HAPPY JOYDAY/ Dont Like Dont Read


**Isungyi present**

**Special JOYDAY**

**Tittle **

**~Love Never Lie~**

**Cast**

**KYUMIN**

**SEOHYUN**

**CAMEO**

**CHOI SIWON**

**Prolog**

"Hiks, _eomma,appa, hiks"_ anak kecil itu menangis. Menatap jenazah kedua orang tuanya yang mulai bersatu dengan bumi. Iringan sendu lagu kematian mengantarkan tangis bocah tujuh tahun itu semakin keras.

"_EOMMA,_" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Jika saja sepasang tangan kekar tak menghalangi tubuh mungilnya, mungkin saja bocah itu sudah berlari dan menerjang peti mati kedua orang tuanya.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bersama _eomma_, aku ingin bersama _eomma._ Hiks" Kyuhyun, nama bocah 7 tahun itu terperanjat ketika pemilik tangan kekar itu menarik tubuh mungilnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ssstt, tenanglah Kyu, ada _hyung_ di sini. Jangan menangis." Tubuh berontak Kyuhyun mulai sedikit lebih tenang. Tangan mungilnya memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu dan menangis di dalamnya.

"_Hyung_ akan selalu menjagamu Kyu. Selamanya akan menjagamu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Pelukannya semakin erat melingkar di pinggang Sungmin, nama pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

Sungmin mengusap rambut ikal _foxy eyes_nya memperhatikan peti jenazah orang tua Kyuhyun yang mulai tertutup tanah dengan tatapan menerawang. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan menjaga bocah yatim piatu itu. Menyayanginya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Melihat wajah sembab sang ibu yang mengiyakan keinginannya. Pemuda 14 tahun itu mengulas senyum lega.

'_Hyung akan menjagamu selamanya Kyu, seperti kakak yang menjaga adiknya.'_

**10 years later…**

_Cuuppph_

_ "Sshhhh… Minnhhh" _ pemuda kekar itu tak ada hentinya mendesah, takala Sungmin terus bergerak provokatif di atas perutnya. pemuda berambut pirang itu bergerak teratur naik turun, mengikuti ritme permainan panas untuk memberikan kepuasan pada lawan mainnnya. Suara decit ranjang menambah kesan eksotis pergulatan dua keturunan adam tersebut, sampai keduanya telah benar-benar sampai pada puncak mereka.

Siwon merangkak, mendekati tubuh mengkilat Sungmin dan terdiam di atasnya. Matanya menatap wajah manis Sungmin dengan penuh kekaguman. Mengamati setiap detail pahatan Tuhan yang maha sempurna di depan matanya. Siwon mengentuh setiap inchi wajah Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Mengecup kening, hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibir _kissable_ Sungmin yang telah memerah dan bengkak.

"Terima kasih, _baby"_ Pria berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. Tangan kekarnya mengusap wajah manis Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Berhentilah bersandiwara Siwon-_sshi,_ aku ingatkan bahwa kita adalah partner bisnis, bukan pasangan, _Ara?"_

Siwon terkekeh kecil kemudian mengangguk, "_Nde,_ kau selalu ingatkan hal itu berkali-kali tentu saja aku selalu mengingatnya.

"Bagus jika kau selalu ingat." Seloroh Sungmin sambil beranjak turun dari ranjang dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi? Tetaplah di sini. Aku masih merindukanmu Sungmin." Ucap Siwon tak rela.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku bukan istrimu Choi Siwon, jadi untuk apa aku tetap di sini?" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Aku mau saja menjadikanmu istriku. Kau hanya bilang iya, maka hari ini juga aku akan menikahimu."

"Berhentilah berkhayal" Ucap Sungmin lelah, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

Siwon menerawang, menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibanting dengan cukup keras oleh Sungmin. Pemuda cantik itu begitu mempesona sekaligus dingin di saat bersamanya. Begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya namun terlalu sulit untuk bisa keluar. Sungmin layaknya angin malam yang begitu menyejukkan. Begitu menjerat namun begitu cepat menghilang.

.

.

.

Krriiinggggg

Kyuhyun meraih ranselnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Pelajaran siang itu benar-benar terasa membosankan baginya. Siswa tingkat akhir di SMA Blue World itu sampai-sampai harus mencubit lengannya sendiri agar ia tidak jatuh tertidur di kelas sejarah Park _Seongsanim_.

_-Dingdong-_

**_Hyung, sudah membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu. Pulanglah cepat. Hyung mencintaimu._**

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat kakaknya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung"_ gumamnya tanpa membalas pesan kakakknya dan langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah"_ Suara lengkingan seseorang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Pemuda yang sempat mengalami tragedi memilukan 10 tahun yang lalu itu, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dan berkharisma. Posturnya yang tinggi dan prestasi akademiknya yang memukau, membuat _namja_ 17 tahun itu begitu disukai oleh teman-teman wanitanya.

"Kenapa berjalan cepat sekali?" Seorang _Yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Kyuhyun sembari mem_poutkan_ bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau harus berlari seperti itu, Hyun? Bukankah aku menunggumu di sini?" tanyanya keheranan.

Seo Jung hyun, nama gadis itu, dengan nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal menjawab ketus, "Aku takut jika tidak cepat, kau akan meninggalkanku." Ujarnya memasang wajah sebal.

Kyuhyun menyentil dahi putih Seohyun, nama panggilan _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu dengan gerakan lembut. "Dasar bodoh." Selorohnya jahil kemudian pergi meninggalkannya

"Yaaaa!" teriak Seohyun pura-pura kesal.

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Seohyun dan melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum geli. Membuat _yeoja_ cantik itu mau tak mau tersenyum dan kembali berlari mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak akan absen lagi kan pada rapat kelas kali ini?" Tanya Seohyun memastikan.

Kyuhyun melirik Seohyun, "Apa mereka yang memaksamu untuk ini?" Seohyun tak menjawab namun Kyuhyun tahu jika _yeoja_ itu diam maka jawabannya adalah iya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat kemudian berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Seohyun.

"Ayolah Kyu. Mereka tidak memaksaku. Lagipula, siapa lagi yang bisa mengajakmu jika bukan aku? Ini kan demi kesuksesan acara akhir tahun kita?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi. Kakakku baru saja pulag setelah bekerja semalaman. Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan waktu di luar sementara kakakku ada di rumah?"

"Lagi-lagi kakakmu. Apa dia selalu melarangmu bergaul dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" Seohyun berujar sinis.

"Ya.. jangan bicara sembarangan tentang Sungmin _hyung._ Lagipula bukan hanya karena kakakku. Kau tahu kan jika aku harus bekerja?"

" Aku juga tahu jika hari ini kau libur dari kerja paruh waktumu, Ayolah Kyu. Datanglah sekali-kali. Aku janji tidak akan lama. Demi aku, _Nde?_." Seohyun berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun._ Namja_ tampan itu berbalik dan menatap raut muka memelas Seohyun.

"Baiklah. Demi kau Oke. Jangan memasang muka seperti itu."

Seohyun dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dahinya, "Siap Bos!" Ujarnya kemudian diiringi tawa.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, sampai berpisah beberapa blok di depan.

"Hati-hati" Ujar Seohyun ketika sampai di depan rumahnya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan di depannya. Meski di bibir ia mengklaim Kyuhyun adalah sabahat baiknya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun telah memiliki seluruh hatinya.

"Kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku Kyu?" Seohyun menghela nafasnya berat, _'Kyuhyun-ah, kapan kau akan melihatku?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan ranselanya di atas sofa dan berjalan berkeliling mencari kakakknya. Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin. Menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Sampai beberapa kali mengetuk _namja_ 17 tahun itu tidak juga mendapat jawaban.

'_Mungkin masih tidur'_ pikirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, berjalan masuk dengan tenang mendekati kakakknya. Kyuhyun menatap tubuh lelah Sungmin. Selama bertahun-tahun hanya pemuda manis itu yang Kyuhyun punya. Setelah kematian kedua orang tua kandungnya, dan berujung pada perceraian kedua orang tua Sungmin yang juga orang tua angkatnya. Hanya Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Mengamati wajah manis kakaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tanpa sadar _namja_ jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rambut pirang Sungmin dan berujung pada kecupan hangat di dahi putih sang kakak.

"Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Namja manis itu tiba-tiba terbangun ketika merasakan seseorang tengah menciumnya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. _Namja _jangkung itu lantas membuka matanya dan segera beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin.

"_Hyung _sudah bangun?" tanyanya sedikit gugup, tak berani sedikitpun menatap ke arah kakaknya.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya mencium kening kakakmu sendiri. Kemarilah" Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kapan kau pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Sungmin sembari mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti bocah 7 tahun _hyung._ Aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Bagiku kau tetap adik kecilku Kyu."

Kyuhyun terdiam, entah kenapa kalimat yang sarat akan ungkapan sayang dari kakaknya itu terasa menyakitkan di hatinya.

"_Wae?"_

"_Aniya"_ Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap _foxy_ sang kakak yang ada di depannya. Menyelaminya dan merasakan keteduhan dari dalam sana. Namun tak berselang lama keteduhan itu ia rasakan, ketika kedua _obsidiannya_ mendapati banyak jejak-jejak _kissmark_ di sekitar leher kakaknya.

Sungmin berdehem pelan sembari merapatkan pakaiannya. Mencegah sang adik melihat dengan jelas bekas percintaannya semalam dengan salah seorang 'pelanggannya'.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh lembut bekas _kissmark_ di leher Sungmin. Jika dulu tangan Sungmin jauh lebih kekar dari Kyuhyun, kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Postur tubuh Kyuhyun tumbuh jauh lebih besar dari pada Sungmin.

"Jangan dilihat jika kau tidak suka." Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mencegahnya menyentuh jejak _kissmark _itu lebih lama.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu _hyung?"_

Sungmin mendesah pelan, "Kita sudah sering berdebat tentang ini, Kyu" ujarnya bosan.

"Kau bisa cari pekerjaan lain kan? Bukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Aku juga bisa bekerja untuk kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Aku bisa berhenti sekolah jika memang biaya sekolahku membuat _hyung_ melakukan ini."

"Tidak Kyu. Kau harus tetap bersekolah. Aku sudah berjanji di depan makam kedua orang tuamu bahwa aku akan menjagamu. Memastikan hidupmu berjalan dengan baik."

"Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu pulang dengan badan penuh dengan _kissmark_ dari orang lain? Apa menurutmu aku bahagia dengan apa yang kau lakukan?

"Karena itu aku bilang kau tidak perlu melihatnya jika tidak suka. Kau hanya perlu belajar dan jangan memikirkan apa yang _hyung _lakukan. _Hyung_ sudah dewasa. Berkencan dan tidur dengan siapapun itu adalah hal yang wajar."

Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Wajar? Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menerima itu? Bagaimana bisa hatinya menerima kenyataan itu? Bahwa kakaknya, satu-satunya miliknya yang berharga, telah dimiliki oleh orang lain yang dia juga tidak tahu siapa.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak memahami perasaanku Lee Sungmin? Sebenarnya kau menganggap perasaanku itu apa?" Pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur sudah. Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga akhirnya jatuh juga di depan kakakknya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah,_ apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"10 tahun. Apa 10 tahun tidak cukup bagimu untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya?"

Raut wajah Sungmin seketika berubah pucat.

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar Sungmin kemudian kembali dengan beberapa lembar uang di tangannya.

"Uang yang kau inginkan. Aku juga bisa mendapatkannya." Kyuhyun melemparkan uang itu di wajah Sungmin. "Tanpa harus menjual tubuhku." Ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Merasa terluka dengan kata-kata kasar yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Mencengkram tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan kuat. "Aku mencitaimu Lee Sungmin." Ujarnya begitu tegas.

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Kyuhyun terus saja memaksa Sungmin membuka mulutnya. _Namja_ 17 tahun itu seolah hilang kendali. Tangannya yang masih terbebas dengan paksa merobek kemeja tipis Sungmin. Mendorong namja yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sampai membentur tembok.

"Kyuhh.. engghhh hentikan"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan rintihan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu perlawanan Sungmin dengan tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan celana sekolahnya dan cuka celana dalam Sungmin. Dengan gerakan cepat, _namja_ tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke atas meja dan memasukkan juniornya kedalam rektum Sungmin yang masih merah.

"Ahhhhhh" Sungmin berteriak kesakitan. Nafasnya tersengal karena menahan sakit dan kehabisan nafas karena Kyuhyun terus membungkam bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu terdiam cukup lama dengan juniornya yang berada di dalam rectum Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya. Kakak kesayangannya itu tengah menangis di pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukankah kau ingin melakukannya denganku? Lakukan Kyu. Lakukan seperti pria-pria hidung belang yang membeli tubuhku. Kau ingin merasaknnya bukan?"

"_hyung_?" Kyuhyun tersentak menyadari hal paling hina yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lakukan sekarang." Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat junior Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam rektumnya terasa seperti di pijat lembut.

"Ahhh" Kyuhyun mendesah kuat, birahinya memuncak dan hampir menguasai kesadarannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya bukan? heoh?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata sembab Sungmin, "_Mianhae hyung"_ isaknya sembari mengecup kening Sungmin. Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh rapuh Sungmin, melepaskan tautan mereka dan membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Membawa tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam selimut hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Menyanyikan lullaby yang biasa dinyanyikan Sungmin untuk membuatnya tidur ketika ia masih kanak-kanak.

Sungmin terisak semakin kuat di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terluka mendapat perlakuan yang begitu kejam dari adiknya sendiri. Tak pernah sekalipun Sungmin berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal sehina itu kepadanya. Memeperkosanya seperti binatang.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya. "_Mianhae hyung, saranghae."_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu keras ketika ia tak mendapati Sungmin berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun bergerak secepat yang dia bisa,, berlari kesekeliling rumah untuk menemukan sosok kakakknya. Namja tampan itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega, ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri memunggunginya di dalam dapur mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk pinggang _namja_ itu dari belakang dan mengecup sekitar lehernya dengan sayang.

"Aku hampir mati ketika tak menemukanmu. Aku hampir saja berpikir bahwa kau mungkin telah meninggalkanku."

Sungmin mematikan kompornya kemudian mendorong tubuh kekar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya seperti itu Kyu"

"_Ne?"_

"Kau benar. Aku harus berhenti bekerja seperti itu. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu. Aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di tempat teman ayahku. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan kembali ke dunia malam."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak Kyu. Kau harus melanjutkan sekolahmu. Aku akan mengirim biaya sekolahmu setiap bulan."

"Kau ingin membuangku?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin, memang sangat keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf _hyung._ Maafkan aku. Aku mohon" Kyuhyun menangis di depan Sungmin. _Namja _tampan itu sampai harus berlutut di depan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Aku bisa mati tanpamu." Kyuhyun makin terisak.

Sungmin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ mungil itu memeluk tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus berjanji kepadaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras.

"Kau harus lulus dengan baik. Menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Baru aku akan datang kepadamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa kau di sisiku."

"Maka selamanya, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku."

"Apa ini hukuman untukku?"

"Ini juga hukuman untukku Kyu."

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung."_

"Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai beranjak meninggalkannya. Air matanya tumpah begitu Sungmin tidak terlihat di depan matanya. _Namja_ tampan itu meringkuk dan menangis di atas lantai rumahnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun harus merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan.

"_Eomma, Appa" _rintih Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.

"_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhe."_

**8 Years later….**

Jauh dari keramaian Seoul, di sebuah kota kecil di daerah pegungungan Seorak. Di sebuah taman yang langsung menghadap ke lembah. Dengan hamparan hijau di sekelilingnnya, dipadukan dengan gradasi warna biru dari luasanya langit yang terpampang tanpa terhalang gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 32 tahun. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang, menatap langsung ke arah lembah. Rambutnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Berwarna hitam gelap yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bagaikan kapas. _Namja_ tampan itu terdiam, menatap gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung di langit biru, dengan tatapan menerawang.

"_Oremanieyo"_

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. _Namja_ itu masih terlihat sama. Rambut ikal, wajah tampan, dengan postur tinggi menjulang. Hanya saja bedanya, _namja_ itu kini terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _hyung?"_ Tanya pria tampan itu.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Duduklah."

Kyuhyun menuruti kata-kata Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mendengar banyak kabar tentangmu. Menjadi seorang dokter muda yang berbakat. Aku bangga padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Gomawo, _hyung._ Ini semua juga karenamu."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya panjang. _Foxy eyesnya_ menatap bentangan langit biru yang ada di depannya.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah menepati janjimu." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Kedua _orbs_nya menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih juga karena telah membuatku bangga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku selalu membayangkan seperti apa pertemuan kita nantinya. Aku bekerja keras selama 8 tahun untuk ini. Hasilnya aku sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa kau sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku sudah 32 tahun Kyu. Sudah sepantasnya aku menikah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Aku turut bahagia untukmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku rasa kau juga seharusnya menikah."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau sudah temukan calonnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap _foxy eyes_ Sungmin, "Tentu saja aku sudah menemukannya?"

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, "Benarkah? Kapan kau kenalkan calon istrimu kepada _hyung?_ Apa gadis itu Seo Jung Hyun?_"_ Tanya Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus Seohyun?"

"Entahlah, dia sangat baik sejak aku mengenalnya."

"Apa kau ingin aku menikah dengan Seohyun?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran, "Jadi bukan Seohyun? Lalu siapa? Kapan kau kenalkan dia kepada _hyung_ dan kakak iparmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Apakah aku perlu memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri _hyung?"_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub. Terkejut mendengar jawaban dari _namja_ 25 tahun itu.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu _hyung._ Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mencari kebohongan dari dalam sorot mata tersebut, namun dari setiap kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tidak ada satupun berupa kebohongan di sana.

"Aku sudah menikah Kyu, puteriku berumur dua tahun dalam dua bulan ini."

Kyuhyun menelan berat salivanya, "Aku tahu." Jawabnya lemah,

"Lupakan aku Kyu. Carilah wanita untuk kau nikahi. Kau adikku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih _hyung, k_au memang punya hak untuk menolak perasaanku, tapi kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku mencintaimu."

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu _hyung,_ selamanya mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah, harusnya Sungmin menolak ciuman itu dan mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Namun ego Sungmin memerintahkan hal lain. _Namja_ manis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membuainya dengan satu ciuman hangat dan lama. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum manis melihat bibir Sungmin yang merekah merah karena perlakuannya. Dalam hati ia tahu, bahwa Sungmin juga menyukainya. Hyungnya itu juga sangat mencintainya.

"Sungmin-_ah, would you be my partner in crime?"_

Sungmin tersentak, apa yang akan ia jawab? Bagaimana ia bisa memutuskan? Haruskah ia menolak? Atau menerima tawaran dari orang yang benar-benar ia cintai?

Sungmin menarik nafasnya panjang, _foxy eyes_nya menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum begitu tampan di depannya, _namja_ manis itu kemudian mengangguk.

"_ I do. I do Kyu"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Lelehan bening air matanya jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman penuh hasrat.

"Terima kasih Sungmin. Terima kasih telah menerima cintaku."

**_-The End-_**

**_Happy JOYday_**

**_Aku agak takut sebenarnya posting ini._**

**_Aku masih punya hutang Song For You._**

**_Mianhae_**

**_Song For You di tunda sampai libur lebaran ya?_**

**_Nanti akan aku lanjut pas libur lebaran._**

**_Well, maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan._**

**_Ini hanya cerita saja, kado kecil untu Kyumin dan Penggemar FF Kyumin_**

**_Terima kasih yang mau meluangkan waktu buat baca FF ini.._**

**_Sorry for typos_**

**_Happy JOYday ^^_**

**_(SBY, 1272014)_**


End file.
